Une soirée ordinaire ! Alternative
by Mia048
Summary: Ça c'est la vrai version de la fin heureuse xD L'autre n'était que pour blaguer et vous faire patienter pour la vraie :D Enjoy !


**Et voilà votre fin heureuse, elle est en deux parties, j'essayerai de poster la suite demain ou après-demain, je vais essayer de l'écrire ce soir. Sinon, ben l'autre que vous avez lu, n'en était pas, ne c'était que pour vous taquiner un peu xD **

**Aller bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Un :<span>

"Une soirée ordinaire : 1ère partie" 

Des jouets jonchaient le tapis du salon, un biberon trônait sur la table basse et un couple était sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque des pleurs retentirent de la chambre d'à côté.

Tempérance déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant qu'un sourire désolé de ne dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais aller la voir, dit-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre pour ne pas qu'il la retienne pour un autre baiser qui pourrait s'éterniser et qui ne serait pas de l'avis d'une petite personne qui attendait sa maman en pleurant un peu plus fort maintenant. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Depuis maintenant un an, la maternité lui réussissait pleinement. Elle qui disait ne pas être sociable et ne savait pas aimer, se prouva à elle-même le contraire le jour où elle a tenue Ambre dans ses bras pour la première fois.

La première fois qu'elle a vu ce visage de petit ange sortie de son antre, ses petites lèvres qui se sont étirer en un petit sourire, à en faire craquer plus d'un, à la vue de sa maman et ses petits yeux en un profond bleu-vert, où l'en se croirait plonger dans un univers de douceur et d'innocence, qui la scrutaient tout simplement, elle a su qu'elle aimera ce petit bout toute sa vie, sa petite fille. Leur petite fille.

Un gazouillement la ramena à la réalité.

La vue que lui offrit sa fille la fit sourire. Ambre essayait de se tenir debout en s'agrippant au bort de son petit lit, mais quand elle vit sa maman, elle leva ses petits bras pour lui montrer son désir de la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retrouva très vite sur ses petites fesses, ce qui provoqua une autre crise de pleurs.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille tout en souriant, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-C'est rien mon ange, maman est là.

Elle se retourna avec Ambre dans les bras, et se retrouva avec un Booth s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres qui ne trompait pas sa joie.

-Je t'aime, dit-il depuis la porte.

Tempérance se dirigea vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et je t'aime, répondit-elle.

Ils étaient sur le point de se ré-embrasser lorsque Abby se manifesta.

-Mama, dit-elle un sourire sur ses petites lèvres.

Deux paires de yeux ébahit se tournèrent vers elle. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne pût se retenir de sourire de plus belle tout en étouffant un sanglot, et un sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres du jeune papa.

-Son... Son premier mot, balbutia-t-elle.

-Oui, son premier mot, confirma-t-il.

Tempérance déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite fille.

-Oui chérie, c'est moi ta maman.

La fillette enroula ses petit bras autour de la nuque de sa maman, reposa sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma ses petit yeux en signe de fatigue. Elle la berça un petit moment, sous les yeux veillant et amoureux du papa.

Etant sûr qu'elle dormait maintenant à poings fermé, elle la déposa soigneusement dans son petit lit et se dirigea vers son mari, lui tendit sa main qu'il accepta volontiers et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre.

-Tu me dois une petit quelque chose tu sais? Dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Ah bon, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promit un truc, répondit-il tout en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-J'avais parié qu'elle allait dire le mot 'maman' en premier, alors oui, tu me dois quelque chose.

-Oublie ça pour l'instant, on a plus important à faire, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir par la même occasion.

Un instant plutôt elle repensait à sa rencontre avec sa fille, maintenant elle commença à se plonger dans les souvenirs de la nuit où sa relation avec son partenaire avait pris une tournure plus intime. Elle secoua sa tête, pour chasser les pensées, alors que les baisers de Booth devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

-Oui, on a plus important à faire, confirma-t-elle tout en se retournant et le poussant sur le lit, elle se retrouva en dessus de lui, prenant les commandes pour une fois, et elle comptait bien en profitait.

La nuit en question, était une toute autre histoire.

Là, maintenant, ils allaient fêter le premier mot de leurs filles à leurs manières

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une fois leur séance au lit achevée, Brennan se faufila du lit conjugal et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Une fois sa soif assouvie, elle la remit à sa place et remarqua la place d'à côté qui était vide. Il manquait quelque chose. Du lait. Le lait que réclamait sa fille chaque matin une fois réveillait. Elle referma le frigo et regarda l'heure. 19 h. Il était encore tôt, autant allé le chercher maintenant.

Elle retraça le chemin emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt vers sa chambre, entra, se glissa à côté de son mari encore endormi et lui caressa le visage dans l'intention de le réveiller.

"Hmm..." gémit Booth.

"Lève-toi," répondit-elle.

"Non, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir," grogna-t-il.

"Non, lève-toi, faut aller chercher le lait pour Abby."

"Hein?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu sais le liquide blanc que boit ta fille chaque matin," dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Je rêve ou tu te fous de moi ?" Demanda-t-il indigné.

"Moi?" Dit-elle, outrée, "mais j'oserai jamais," déclara-t-elle un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Maintenant bien réveillé, Booth se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"On pourrait passer au Dîner après l'épicerie, ça te tente? J'ai envie d'une part de tarte pour le dessert."

"Tu viens d'en manger au déjeuner," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"J'en veux une autre, faut vraiment que tu y goûtes."

"Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mes fruits cuits."

"Ouais, mais tu en as mangé lors de ta grossesse, alors ça devrait te plaire."

"Oui, mais à ce moment-là, c'étaient les hormones qui parlaient, pas moi. Alors, non, merci."

"Bah, c'est toi qui rates..."

"Un truc énorme," le coupa-t-elle, "merci de me le rappeler, mais je m'en passerai," continua-t-elle. "Allez, lève-toi, faut vraiment qu'on y aille."

"C'est bon, je me lève. Ce que tu peux être agaçante des fois," dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle roula des yeux tout en se levant du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais allez préparer Abby, pendant que tu fais de même," dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle lui glissa avec un clin d'œil : "et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes." Et elle referma la porte.

"Ouais, c'est ça, je t'aime," murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

3/4h plus tard, ils étaient dans en voiture, se dirigeant vers l'épicerie - elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de chez eux à pied, mais vu qu'ils avaient décidé de dîner dehors, ils ont fait le choix d'y aller motoriser. Une fois les courses fait et mit dans la voiture, ils reprirent la route vers le dîner.

Le trajet se passa avec une Abby qui essayait de dire "papa", mais ses efforts se résumèrent à sortir un "pa" singulier à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, ce qui tirait un sourire aux deux parents.

"Je te parie qu'elle ne le sortira pas avant une semaine," dit Brennan, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

"Et je te parie qu'elle réussira à le sortir demain, au pire après-demain," dit-il dans un temps de défi.

"Elle vient juste de dire 'Mama'," se plaignit-elle.

"Bah, t'as eu ton jour de gloire, moi aussi j'ai droit au mien."

"Monsieur est jaloux alors, et je te signale que ça ne fait même pas une journée."

"Tu tiens le pari, oui ou non?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je croyais que tu me connaissais si bien, que tu n'aurais pas besoin de demander," dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je voulais juste une confirmation."

"Bah, tu l'as. Et tu sais très bien que je vais gagner."

"C'est ce qu'on verra," rétorqua-t-il.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth gara la voiture devant le dîner et la petite famille se dirigea vers l'entrée, saluant Sally au passage et lui demandant de leur apporter leurs commandes habituelles avant que Booth ne s'assoie dans leur table et Brennan en face de lui avec Abby sur ses genoux. Elle sortit le petit pot de compote de pomme de son sac et commença à le donner à la petite qui le savourait.

Booth regarda sa femme et sa fille. Deux êtres qui le rendaient heureux. Deux êtres qui sont eux, sa vie n'aura plus aucun sens. Il adorait ses moments que partageaient mère et fille. Et dire que 2 ans plus tôt, Brennan clamait haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait ni se marier, ni avoir d'enfant. Ça le surprit la façon dont elle a changé d'un coup, rien que pour lui. Ça ne faisait que montrer que l'amour pouvait en faire des miracles. Cela le ramena au jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

_Flash-back :_

_Temperance faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Le stress la rongeait. Comment allait-il réagir? Ça, elle n'en avait aucune idée. "Bon sang, ça ne fait que 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble, pensa-t-elle". Elle venait de rentrée de chez le médecin qui avait confirmé ses doutes. Maintenant, reste qu'à lui dire avant de prendre une décision qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Mais ça, n'était que le plan de secours._

_Le verrou de la porte qui se déverrouilla et la porte qui s'ouvrit pour se refermer quelques secondes après causa son cœur de battre encore plus vite._

_Mais, quand elle le vit se diriger vers elle, son sourire au rendez-vous, diminua un peu son stress, et le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres lui redonna un peu de courage._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour que tu me laisses 5 messages de suites me demandant de venir d'urgence?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_"Je suis allé chez le médecin ce matin, et il m'a informé que j'étais..." Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. "Satanées hormones," pensa-t-elle._

_Booth le remarqua et cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude qui le rognait depuis qu'ils avaient eu ses messages._

_"Bones, tu vas bien? Tu me fais peur là, c'est vrai que tu étais un peu malade ses derniers temps, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça," dit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_"Non, rien de grave, enfin j'espère," dit-elle, se tortillant les pouces avec nervosité. "C'est juste que je suis..." Une fois de plus, elle se tut._

_"Tu es quoi?" Demanda-t-il avec impatience._

_"Je...je suis enceinte," réussi-t-elle enfin à dire._

_Et voilà, c'était fait. Les dés étaient dans son camp. Elle le va les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Elle vit l'étonnement dans ses yeux, son visage qui se crispa et elle se reprit._

_"Écoute, je sais, ça ne fait que 3 mois et je suis prête à..."_

_Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de terminer sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas que le mot franchise ses lèvres. Tout simplement. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait dire._

_Ils brisèrent le baiser quand le besoin de respirer se fit pressant, et ils restèrent front contre front, à se regarder._

_"Cela signifie que tu es content?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Tu avais besoin de demander?" Lui retourna-t-il la question. "Et toi?"_

_"Oui, je le suis. Je crois que je suis prête pour ça. Je l'étais déjà quand je t'avais demandé de faire don de ton sperme, alors maintenant je le suis encore plus," dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

_"Je t'aime."_

_Et il l'embrassa._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à genoux, une main sur le ventre de Brennan._

_"Hey, petite fille," dit-il._

_"Tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est une fille."_

_Il l'ignora et continua. Brennan roula des yeux._

_"C'est ton papa," dit-il, "et même si tu n'es encore rien qu'un petit bébé de 1 ou 2 mm, je t'aime déjà, et j'aime ta maman aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai un truc important à lui demander, et j'ai besoin que tu en sois témoin," dit-il._

_"Booth," rit-elle, "il ne peut ni t'entendre, ni te comprendre, encore moins être témoin. Et puis, ce n'est pas encore un bébé, ce n'est qu'un embryon."_

_Booth se leva et la regarde droit dans les yeux et dit :_

_"Épouse-moi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Des impressions? <strong>

**Une review suffirait à me le dire xD **

**Bonne soirée.**

**P.S : Je commence la traduction d'une autre histoire que j'ai découverte hier soir, le premier chapitre ce soir ou demain après-midi au pire, si vous voulez y jetez un coup d'oeil !**


End file.
